ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike Rouge
How Strike Rouge joined the Tourney A mobile suit built using spare parts for GAT-X105 Strike that were produced while it was repaired at Orb. Strike Rouge is almost an identical copy of the original Strike Gundam and features the same weaponry, two head-mounted CIWS guns, two combat knifes, a beam rifle and a shield. Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge can be equipped with a Striker Pack, and the most commonly used is the Aile Striker, which adds an additional pair of beam sabers to the armament. Besides the Aile Striker, the suit is also known to be equipped with the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack or IWSP, and later, the Ootori Pack. The main differences between Strike Rouge and Strike is that the former is equipped with an AI support system and a power extender that increase the operational time, and is responsible for the red-shifting of the phase-shifted colors. After the defeat of Rau Le Creuset, Cagalli begins peace talks when she learns of a supposed fire monster named El Diablo burning Orb buildings. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Flannery. *Play 3290 matches. For both methods, you must fight the Strike Rouge at ORB. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Porunga, or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating the Strike Rouge, wishing for it from Porunga, or purchasing it from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Cagalli Yula Athha's Mobile Suit simlar to the Strike Gundam, Strike Rouge!" It will be seen left of Salazzle, right of Kirihara, below Mavado and above Tsugumi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crouches ready to uses its beam sabers. After the announcer calls its name Does three graceful slashes, stabs one of its Armor Schneider combat knives, then swings its shield as the camera zooms as Cagalli Yula Athha says "Cagalli Yula Athha, launching in Strike Rouge!" Special Moves Elegant Rifle (Neutral) Strike Rouge shoots its beam rifle in three different directions. Armor Schneider Throw (Side) Strike Rouge throws its Armor Schneider knives at the opponent. Angel Strike (Up) Strike Rouge flies up smacking its shield. Elegant Spin (Down) Barrel rolls with both beam sabers to perform a spinning slash, followed by a sweeping slash. Strike Snake (Hyper Smash) Cagalli announces "This ends now!" then Strike Rouge flies forward while rapidly firing its beam rifle, ending with a more powerful shot. Goddess Duty (Final Smash) Cagalli announces "Stop fighting!" then Strike Rouge unsheathes both beam sabers and extends the right sword in front of it, twirling it like a windmill while flying forward then finishes off with a slash with its left saber. Victory Animations #Strike Rouge conjoins the beam sabers and swings them, then Cagalli says "We've got to put an end to the world's fighting!" #Strike Rouge pierces one of its Armor Schneider knives then swings its left beam saber diagonally two times, then Cagalli says "Strike Rouge, just in time!" #Strike Rouge gracefully flies up and shoots its beam rifle then pierces its beam sabers up as Cagalli says "All of you! Stop fighting immediately!" On-Screen Appearance Strike Rouge flies in making a barrel roll, then readies its beam sabers as Cagalli says "Why do we need to kill each other!?" Trivia *The Strike Rouge's rival is the pyrokinetic member of the Suicide Squad, Chato Santana, a.k.a. El Diablo. *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her English voice actress with the middle head of Exeguttor. *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her Japanese voice actress with Mamiya, Master Chloe, Gengar, Ranmaru Mori, Broom Hatter, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Jet and Ikaruga. *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her French voice actress with Lust, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Ana of the Kat and Ana pair (in FMV cutscenes), Eloise, Gracia and Honoka. *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her German voice actress with Dr. Mei, Phantoon, Amandie, Blink the Mole, Taokaka, Nebula, Coily Rattler, Short Round, Carly "iCarly Shay, Slippy Toad and Ringo Noyamano. *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her Arabic voice actress with Karin Kanamori, Foxy, Tayuya, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Mei, Shizumaru Hisame, Rolling Turtle, Kotetsu Naoe, Miyu Greer, Infernape, Yugao Uzuki, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit), Ple Two in the Qubeley Mk-II Ple-Two Mobile Suit), Cassie Cage, Honoka, Nene and Ikaruga (the one from Fairy Tail). *Cagalli Yula Athha shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Laylee of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Alvida, Vileplume, Nefertari Vivi and Olivier Armstrong. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters